Textiles composed of materials such as wool, and in particular, cellulosics such as cotton, are frequently bleached during manufacturing. Hydrogen peroxide is often used as a bleaching agent. In addition to hydrogen peroxide, the bleaching solutions will normally contain silicates, caustic agents, chelators, organic stabilizers, magnesium salts, and wetting agents. The bleaching treatment has two primary functions; the first is to obtain a high level of whiteness, and the second (when the textile is a cellulosic material) is to break down and solubilize mote materials. Typical bleaching conditions are 0.5-1.5% hydrogen peroxide, 0.5-2% sodium silicate, 0.1-0.4% caustic, and 0.2% chelators at a temperature of 100.degree. C. WO 92/18683 describes a process for bleaching dyed textiles with peroxidases and oxidases.
Furthermore, fabrics, garments, or yarns are sometimes treated in order to improve dyeing characteristics such as dye uptake.
Furthermore, fabrics, garments, or yarns of woll or other animal hair fibers are sometimes treated in order to protect against the tendency to shrink. Methods to generate shrink-resistant fabrics, garments, or yarns are known. The most commonly used method for wool is the IWS/CSIRO Chlorine Hercosett process, which comprises an acid chlorination of wool, followed by a polymer application. This process imparts a high degree of shrink-resistance to wool, but adversely affects the handle of wool, and generates environmentally damaging waste. Other methods to reduce shrinkage of fabrics, garments, or yarns which do not result in release of damaging substances to the environment have been described, including processes such as low-temperature plasma treatments.